1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display element for preventing the dazzlement by the reflection of an external light on the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display element is composed, as shown for example in FIG. 2, by bonding a pair of transparent substrates 1 and 2 made of glass plates or the like as a cell, pouring a liquid crystal in the cell to form a liquid crystal cell 3, and, in case of a transmission type, attaching polarizing plates 4 and 5 made of oriented films to both side surfaces of the liquid crystal cell 3. In case of a reflection type, a reflecting plate is formed on the outside of the polarizing plate 5 of the back surface side.
In case of the transmission type, the transmission of the light from a light source installed on the back surface side is controlled by the liquid crystal cell 3 to variably display, while in a reflection type liquid crystal arrangement, a transmission of external light is controlled by a liquid crystal cell and its light is reflected by a reflection plate to perform various displaying actions.
However, in such a liquid crystal display element, it has such a disadvantage that the external light L is reflected on the polarizing plate 4 at the front surface side or on the surface of the transparent substrate 1 and a dazzlement occurs by the reflected light so that the display is scarcely observed. Particularly, in an automotive liquid crystal display element or a camera liquid crystal display element, the reflected light becomes, when used under a direct sunshine, stronger, and the display is frequently unseen.
Therefore, it is proposed to variously treat an antidazzling treatment on the surface of the polarizing plate 4 of the display surface side. Heretofore, it is general as such an antidazzling treatment to form a fine uneven surface by any means on the surface of the polarizing plate 4 to reflect the external light L at random. For example, (1) a method of embossing (pressing) by heating and pressurizing, (2) a method of chemically etching, (3) a method of sandblasting, and (4) a method of screen printing a transparent resin and forming an uneven surface made of mesh locus (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11780/1986) are disclosed.
The external light is reflected at both surfaces of the polarizing plate 4 and the transparent substrate 1. That is, total reflection light is a combination of a reflection light from the polarizing plate 4 and the reflection light from the transparent substrate 1. Due to the above fact, even if an antidazzling treatment is applied to the surface of the polarizing plate 4, it is not possible to completely prevent the reflection of light from the transparent substrate 1.